1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a finger joint driving device.
2. Related Art
A finger joint driving device which is mounted on a hand and assists movement of a finger in the mounted state, that is, which bends and stretches a finger joint has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-345861). The finger joint driving device disclosed in JP-A-2002-345861 is provided with a slide bracket which is disposed on a back of the hand in the mounted state, a third connection member which is provided on the end side of the finger with respect to the slide bracket, and a third rear arm and a third front arm which are turnably provided with respect to the third connection member. In addition, the slide bracket slides, thus the third connection member slides, and together with this, the third rear arm and the third front arm turn in the opposite direction to each other, and thereby it is possible to bend the third joint of the finger.
However, in the finger joint driving device disclosed in JP-A-2002-345861, since the slide bracket is disposed on the back of the hand, the finger joint driving device is made thick as a whole. As a result, there is a problem in that when a user tries to put the hand in the mounted state into a relatively narrow gap, due to the finger joint driving device being mounted, the movement of the user is limited and, for example, the hand cannot be put into the gap.